


A Page Turned

by NightshadeKitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Like one page, Short, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeKitten/pseuds/NightshadeKitten
Summary: Some quick thing to get the rustiness out for writing by myself for once. Set immediately after the Black Trailer. Eventually, hoping to write out an actual story for Blake from the events of the Black trailer until her first real appearance in the show itself.





	A Page Turned

The page turned.

Blake slumped over, leaning against one of the many cargo containers bearing the logo of the Schnee Dust Company, watching as the last trace of the rear half of the train she'd decoupled not long ago slowed out of sight, leaving her...alone. Finally and truly alone.

It didn't...have to be this way, she had thought to herself. And yet, it did. The plume of multicolored flame that burst on the horizon minutes later reminded her that it did. Right on cue, a warning klaxon went off on the other end of the car she now sat upon, flashing red and signaling that something was wrong. Blake took the moment to shift, now pressed to the outside edge of the last pallet of crates, wind whipping her midnight tresses while crimson leaves shifted slowly to more traditional coloration, the thudding of Atlesian security boots coming and going.

At least the passengers and crew would be alright.

Amber gold eyes cast forward, after what seemed like hours...in reality, minutes. A trainyard coming up on the horizon, the vehicle slowing to a reasonable pace to get off – an opportunity, and one she took, dashing off in the early evening twilight towards...nothing, really, in particular. A future? A change?

Outskirts, it seemed – a city named Vale.

Vaguely, she recalled the plan that had been set in motion earlier that day – a dust shipment from the SDC to Vale, where Adam had planned to meet up soon after with some unnamed associate – Greek, or Italian, or something like that.

Blake reached up, resecured the black silk bow in her hair, and set into the city, peering off at what she could see – strangely, few eyes turned her way, and never for more than a moment. Perhaps she'd be able to actually have a few moments of rest.

A gaze cast off to a shop on the side of a street – hm. A bookstore..."Tukson's Book Trade."

Maybe there was a new chapter to start there, for her.


End file.
